Fire Emblem Fates x Super Smash Bros support convesation
by PityPat378
Summary: Yes, this is the replacement of the Awakening support conversation. You want to see Hoshidan and Nohrian soilders have conversations with Nintendo's greatest heroes and villians? Well you came the right place!
1. Chapter 1

Master Hand: So, you must be Ryoma from Hoshido.

Ryoma: You are correct.

Master Hand: And you're the prince of Nohr, Xander am I correct?

Xander: Yes, you are correct and thank for inviting us here to the Smash Mansion.

Master Hand: **chuckles** well, thank you for coming. As you know, the Smash Mansion is filled with other warriors from other demotions. Of course, the "warriors of the outrlams" that you have said before when Corrin made his choice to join us, those are the warriors who have saved the "Fire Emblem world" which those warriors are: Marth, Ike, Roy, Robin, Lucina, and of course, Corrin.

Ryoma: Hmmm…interesting I've heard about Marth, the hero king. But I suppose just talking about it and not meeting him won't change anything.

Xander: **nods** I agree with you Ryoma, Master Hand how long are we in this bulliding?

Master Hand: You can be here anytime, but there is one down side?

Takumi: What is it floating hand?

Master Hand: You're not allowed to battle any Smash fighters when I announce it.

Xander: Thank you master hand now, soldiers of Nohr please feel free to visit any Smash warriors anytime you want!

Camilla: **giggles** I don't care about the Smash Warriors; as long I see my Corrin.

Leo: Urh! Can you please stop taking about Corrin for about 5 seconds please!?

Elise: Yay! I can't wait to meet the Smash people, I bet they're gonna be have fun with me!

Ryoma: And soldiers of Hoshido, please visit any Smash fighter you want, but don't destroy the building…please.

Hinoka: As you command Ryoma, I do wonder who Ike is.

Takumi: Heh, I'll find anyone who can equal me in battle!

Sakura: I-I'll try not to a-a-annoy anyone.

Ryoma: Thank you once again Master Hand and farewell, for now.

Master Hand: It's nothing and farewell Lord Ryoma and Prince Xander.

Now I apologize a lot to ultimateCCC but yes the Awakening support conversations are canceled and will be replaced with the Fates support conversations but I will to Robin and Rhajat first and I'll think of other things and I'll let you guys which one's you want me to do.


	2. Robin and Rhajat support C

Robin: Thank you again for giving me a new arch fire Corrin.

Corrin: **Chuckles** No problem, I found one in the middle of the field and I don't use tombs and I thought to give it t-

Rhajat: Hehehehe….

Robin: Huh? **Looks back** Strange, I thought I heard something.

Corrin: Oh, no I know what this is….

 **As Corrin said that, Rhajat quickly dragged Corrin in the darkness.**

Corrin: ARH!

Robin: Corrin!?

Rhajat: I got you right where I want you… **she grabs on to Robin** and I'm never letting go…..

Robin: W-What the?! Tharja?! What are you doing here?!

Rhajat: Tharja? Who is she? My name is Rhajat. I like cursing people, stalking people, and summoning deadly creatures…

Robin: That whole introduction sounds VERY SIMILAR to Tharja, are you sure you're not Tharja? What did you do with Corrin?!

Rhajat: He's somewhere in the mansion don't worry about it, I have you all to myself that all matters…Robin.

Robin: H-Huh how do you know my name?

Rhajat: Hehehehehe….

Robin: … I feel really uncomfortable. I-I should leave.

 **As Robin tries to leave, Rhajat used a spell on Robin to put him to sleep. The aura around Robin's head starts to spin around him and putting him to sleep but slowly.**

Robin: ugh….Rha…ja…t…wha…t..di..d you…d…o…

Rhajat: **her eyes start to turn red** Hehehehehehe….good night my sweet dragon god you don't know what I'm going to do to you.

Robin: D…a…m…n…y…o…u…R…haj…a…t… **Robin falls asleep**

Rhajat: Hehehehehe…he's there sleeping…defenseless….hehehehehehehehehehe…..

Robin and Rhajat gained support C!

Now this is the first support conversation is because this was a promise to ultimateCCC because he wanted me to do the Robin and Tharja support conversation but I canceled the Awakening for reasons I don't want to explain and go into detail, anyway I hope you all enjoy this support conversation and I'll see you all next time!


	3. Robin and Rhajat support B

Robin: …

Rhajat: Hehehehe…

Robin: **sighs** What do you want Rhajat?

Rhajat: I heard that you're a dragon god….hehehehe…I would like to see it.

Robin: Um…I don't think that's a good idea.

Rhajat: Hm? Why not? I'm sure that I'll kill anyone who'll try to hurt you in your dragon form.

Robin: But that's the problem, I don't even think its possible to turn into my dragon form and even if I can, I'll lose all of my humanity and destroy everyone and everything, even you.

Rhajat: W-What!? How are you try to kill me! Why would you even try to kill me WHY!?

Robin: I-I just told you, I CAN'T control Grima, if I do then I'll lose ALL of my humant-

Rhajat: Well fine then, I don't need to see your dragon form then… I'll get you a body guard.

 **Rhajat summons a few Faceless with a spell from her book**

Faceless: GOYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Robin: **sweats** W-What is that!?

Rhajat: Hehehehe…its your new body guard a faceless.

Robin: U-Um…

Rhajat: Huh? Do you like him?

Robin: N-No its like that it's jus-

Faceless: GOOOOOOOYHOOOOO! GRRRRRRRRAHHHHHHHH!

Rhajat: What do you mean you don't want to be his body guard?

Faceless: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rhajat: You're gonna kill him!?

Robin: …

 **As the Faceless were going to attack Rhajat, Robin stabbed the Faceless with his Levin Sword, the bolts of lightning are all over the Faceless has it rawrs painfully until it stops screaming and stopped moving. The Faceless is covered in smoke.**

Rhajat: …

Robin: **pant pant** Do any you want some too? You can join your buddy!

 **The Facelesses comes at Robin as they were all going try to punch him to death, Robin used his spell book to attack the Faceless.**

Robin: THRON! ARCHFIRE! ELIWIND!

 **A mixture of Fire, Lightning, and Wind forms around the Facelesses and creates a tornado effect where the Facelesses are paralyzed and burned. Smoke is surrounded all over the Facelesses as they call fall to the ground.**

Robin: **pant pant gasp**

Rhajat: …

Robin: Thank the gods its finally over.

Rhajat: …You saved my life?

Robin: Huh? Of course, even though you're a stalker, were still friends.

Rhajat: Robin…

Robin: **chuckles** You don't need to apologize, just promise me you won't summon another one of the face things.

Rhajat: Hehehehe…I'll prepay you with something that you'll love…

Robin: O-Okay. (I hopeit isn't that food that Tharja fed me with and I fell asleep.)

Rhajat: Huh? What was that?

Robin: O-Oh n-nothing, I'll be waiting.

Rhajat: Hehehehe don't worry, I'll be back soon….hehehehehehehehehehe…

Robin: Hehe **sweats**

Robin and Rhajat grows support B


	4. Robin and Rhajat support A

Robin: … I can't get the feeling I'm being watched…

Rhajat: Hehehehehe hey Robin hehehehehehe…

Robin: Oh, hey Rhajat. How can I help you?

Rhajat: I have the treat for your return.

Robin: Oh, thank you.

Rhajat: …

Robin: Huh? Is there something wrong Rhajat?

Rhajat: It's just that you compare me to this "Tharja" person tell me… is she your girlfriend?

Robin: What!? No she's not!

Rhajat: Really?

Robin: Y-Yes.

Rhajat: Interesting, then how come I've heard that she knocked you out with a spell and she called you "my love" one time?

Robin: I-I…I don't know why she said that because she said that when we first met. I don't know why she said it but I tried to forget about it.

Rhajat: …

Robin: …

Rhajat: …..Fine then.

Robin: Hehe…

Rhajat: I'm still thankful for you saving my life…

Robin: Uh, lets pretend we didn't know each other um…hi my name is Robin and I saved your life from a face…whatever their names are.

Rhajat: Oooh roleplaying I like hit hehe…my name is Rhajat I like cursing people, stalking people, and summoning Facelesses.

Robin: Heh, I see. Well I'm really sure that were going to get along just fine.

Rhajat: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe here's your treat.

 **Rhajat gives Robin a bowl of bear meat and Corrin's Omega Yato**

Robin: Oh (I hope Corrin doesn't explode into his dragon form after that one time. Anyways), bear meat deliciou- why do you have Corrin's sword? Does he know that you took it?

Rhajat: Hehehe no, I put a curse on him he's asleep until you're mine now eat your bear meat.

Robin: U-Um okay… **Robin take a bite of the bear meat. His eyes opens wide as he eats all the bear meat like it was the end of the world.**

Rhajat: Hehehe…

Robin: Mmmmmm, this is delicious! It's like the bear meat Fredrick hunted… **Robin suddenly feels woozy and tries to get his eyes open.** Ugh…why am I so…sleepy…

Rhajat: **laughs softly** hehehehehehehehe…

Robin: I'll….t…r…y…to wak…e…u…p….. **Robin falls asleep**

Rhajat: Hehehehehe…he's there…sleeping…helpless….hehehehehehehehehehe **her laugh increases**.

Robin: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

Rhajat: Hehehehe he's going to mine…forever hehehehehehehe….

Robin and Rhajat grew support A


	5. Robin and Rhajat support S

Robin: …..Rhajat, I know you're there.

Rhajat: Whatttt? How?

Robin: **chuckles** Well, one that knows his own stalker for a while you'll get used to it and know who's stalking you in the darkness. I even stalk you time to time.

Rhajat: Whhhhaaaaaatttttt? When did this happen?

Robin: Like that time where when you were trying to make a spell of trying to make a shadow version of me.

Flashback

Rhajat: Hehehehehehe…soon when this is finished I'll be able to see the real fight to do the death…who will win? Robin or his shadow? Hehehehehe….

 **Robin used one of spells to warp around Rhajat steathly style**

Robin: (Hmmm…)

Rhajat: Hehehehehehe…I need to get more ingredients but what do I need…

Robin: (If she wants to see a fight, then she'll never see it, besides I still need to kill this shadow or he'll kill every smasher and…I don't want to repeat the things that happened with Grima…)

Rhajat: Grrrr damn it! I ran out of spells…I'll just go to the shop and get more darkness spells.

 **Rhajat uses a warp spell that she has left and disappeared. Robin saw that the coast is clear and uses his spells to create a Robin clone. It was a success when the shadow Robin jumped out of the pot with a purplish aura and purple eyes.**

Shadow Robin: …

Robin: … **smirks**

Shadow Robin: **shadowy voice** ….what's with the smirk?

Robin: Nothing, you ready? **Robin brings out his Levin sword**

Shadow Robin: Let's end this! **Shadow Robin brings out his Levin sword as both Robin's dashed at each other and starts their first attacks from their Levin sword's.**

End of Flashback

Rhajat: Grr…so that's why I saw black blood in that room.

Robin: **chuckles** Yes…um…hmmm…

Rhajat: Hm? It's there something in your mind Robin?

Robin: I-I…nothing **blushes**

Rhajat: Sure, why are you blushing?

Robin: W-Well…that….that's because…um…damn, why is it hard to say!?

Rhajat: Come on Robin, just say it already!

Robin: I-….I-I'm in love with you Rhajat.

Rhajat: Ugh! Finally you said it.

Robin: …

Rhajat: But that's okay, I loved you ever since we first met.

Robin: Hehe…c-can you please accept this ring? I love when you stalk me sometimes.

Rhajat: You do? Hehehehe…I'm glad and I will accept this ring.

Robin: R-Really, I'm glad that you do.

Rhajat: But…

Robin: Huh?

Rhajat: Accept this. **Rhajat gives Robin a book with a lightning symbol**

Robin: This…is for me?

Rhajat: Of course (hehehehehehehehehehehehe….)

Robin: **chuckles** Thank you Rhajat, I love you so much. **Robin opens a book and it has a spell that is in Japanese**

Robin: 読み込み彼はこの呪文はRhajatの手から眠りに落ちされるのですか？ **After Robin read the spell he was initially fallen asleep.**

Rhajat: Hehehehehehe…I got you right where I want you…and I'm never letting go…hehehehehehe

Robin and Rhajat grew support S

Phew, that was a long one, but I did have fun. So I'm ready for my next request from you guys, I'll see you guys later bye!


	6. Odin and Pit support C

Odin: The time is nigh! Lend me your strength, brainwashed minions of the unstoppable darkness! Ah, yes…I can feel it…The power coursing through in me…I'm the strongest now! Behold the birth of my new special move… SHADOW DRAGON GRIMA FIRE ASSULT! …Ehehehehe, not bad if I have to say so myself. One day this power should return and once I use that power-

Pit: Um…

Odin: Argh! Who are you!? Have you dare to show your face to me! The chosen hero arrives! And what is he called, and who is this hero of darkness? Odin Dark is his name! And if he says if you dare to challenge me…Odin Dark will deliver his most deadly move…Eldritch Smackdown!

Pit: Um…what?

Odin: Please, angel of darkness state your name so Odin Dark can see if you are worthy to defeat me!

Pit: Um…okay? I'm Pit, services of the goddess Palutena.

Odin: Pit, huh? What an interesting name, Odin Dark shall- whoa whoa whoa what kind of bow do you have with you?

Pit: Oh, this is the Palutena Bow, my personal weapon. Not only is it a bow for…firring arrows but their also blades for close combat! **Pit unsnaps the bow**

Odin: That is amazing! We…I mean, I have never had seen this bow ever in my life! I Odin Dark will tame darkness in this bow for more power!

Pit: Darkness!?

Odin: Argh! MY ACHING BLOOD!

Pit: Whoa! Are you okay!? I didn't hurt you, right?

Odin: Argh! I'm…fine I'm fine. But my pain is not important right now. Behold the power that will give you strength to become the best angel of all time! Missiletsinn…of PUGUSTORY!

Pit: …

Odin: …

Pit: …

Odin: …

Pit: That didn't do anything…

Odin: What? Impossibe my spell should've worked! Don't worry, lone angel, Odin Dark will find a replacement for you!

Pit: U-um that's not really necessary…

Odin: Ha! I see, trying to say that your power us greater than mine! Odin Dark can see through your eyes of darkness that you're out of power!

Pit: No no I said I'm fine really…uh…hey look! My next battle is against Samus hehe…I need to go bye Odin it was nice meeting you!

 **Pit sprints away**

Odin: …I knew he couldn't take my darkness!

Odin and Pit grew to support C

Now I want to bring up that children are also available to create new bonds with the Smash fighters to send request of any smashers with the children in Fates.


	7. Odin and Pit support B

Pit: **puff puff wheeze** That battle was intense, thank Lady Palutena its finally over. Once again, the angel of skyworld, Pit has survived another day!

Odin: Pit, I saw your battle out there!

Pit: Hm? You did? Well, this is embarrassing…

Odin: You were flawless out there! I should've expected from the angel of skyworld!

Pit: Hehe…heh **Pit looks embarrassed** hey Odin, I have question.

Odin: Hm, what is it?

Pit: It must be very painful to have your arm stretched out like that for a long period of time. Is your arm always stretched out in your game?

Odin: Um…what?

Pit: The game you're in, Fire Emblem Fates for the Nintendo 3DS.

Odin: Whoa whoa whoa shhhhh. No breaking the fourth wall, the people reading at home can hear us!

Pit: No I don't think so, the many times I broke the fourth wall so many times and Masahiro Sakurai have never punished me for it.

Odin: Masahiro Sakurai?

Pit: He's the creator of kid Icarus, the game I'm from the Super Smash Bros, where we are now. The creator of the Fire Emblem series is Gunpei Yokoi.

Odin: A-Amazing, perhaps I can summon the creator with a powerful spell from one of my books I've got to know!

Pit: Odin.

Odin: Hm?

Pit: I've been thinking, it seems all you do is talk. And you're a mage. Why are you a mage?

Odin: …

Pit: …

Odin: **sighs** Sorry Pit but please don't tell anyone about this but my real name is Owain.

Pit: What!? Y-You're THE Owain!? The one that Lucina wouldn't stop talking about!

Odin: Lucina? Pit: Yeah, she wouldn't stop talking about you along with Inigo and Severa, but why did you change your identity?

Odin: …listen Pit, the blood in my veins is the same blood from the two heroes who died trying to protect me from the fell dragon, Grima. **Odin sheds a tear and trying to hold back**

Pit: Grima, Odin are you okay? You look like you're about to cry.

Odin: Sorry it's not important but it's mostly the reason I'm the most free spirited of the army during the time.

Pit: I'm afraid I'm still a little confused. Odin: Don't worry Pity Pat, it's not important.

Pit: Hey! How did you know about that name!? Odin: Haha! The Odin Dark knows things so well.

Pit: Haha not funny. But your tombs do look interesting, show me more of your battle cries.

Odin: Don't worry, The chosen hero Odin Dark will show you!

Odin and Pit grew support B

I apologize if this took a very long time I was really busy but I'm back so that means I'm going to be writing daily again. Take care!


	8. Odin and Pit support A

Pit: Are you ready Odin?

Odin: I've been born ready!

Pit: From the shadows of light...

Odin: And the darkness of evil...

Pit: Comes in, Pit! Servant of the goddess of light!

Odin: I am Odin Dark, retainer of Nohr Prince, Leo!

Pit and Odin: And together death will be a reward to you!

Odin: So if anyone wants to die from the power of darkness, I will be more happy to by using...GRIMA'S TRUTH!

Pit: And if anyone wants to die from the purification of light, step right up and you'll taste the power of the Arrows of Light!

Pit and Odin: And if anyone wants to challenge the both of us at once, then we'll obliterate you with the power of light and darkness!

Dark Pit and Serena: For the love of gods, SHUT UP!

Pit: …

Odin: …

Pit: It seems those two can't handle our battle cry...

Odin: Yeah, I see...

Pit: But that was great Odin, I haven't done a battle cry that long since chapter 21 in my game.

Odin: You like breaking the fourth wall, don't you?

Pit: Sure do, I'm Nintendo's Deadpool!

Odin and Pit grew Support A

Okay, first off, I apologize for the long wait, my office 365 has expired and there wasn't anyway of renewing it due to my computer having problems and I had to get a new computer (which I probably have to wait until Christmas) and keep in mind with all of the projects I have in school along with completing Pokemon Sun version. But I hope you enjoy this last support with Odin and Pit and I apologize once again for the long wait.


	9. Peach and Hinoka supprot C

Hinoka: Hmmm...I wonder if there is something interesting I can do here because right now, it feels empty and tight. But I shouldn't be rude that way to this **clears throat** "mansion". Argh, what are you saying Hinoka!? You are the princess of Hoshidio and you should respect others...huh?

 **She hears someone singing the Peach's Castle theme in the kitchen**

Hinoka: Um...hello? Anyone in here?

?: Oh, you can come in.

 **Hinoka goes in the kitchen** **and finds a tall woman with a pink** **dress, large blue earrings, blond** **hair, and a small gold crown**

?: Are you one of the vicitors?

Hinoka: Y-Yes I am and you are?

Peach: My name is Princess Toadstool Peach, but you can call me, Peach.

Hinoka: Well, its nice to meet you Peach, I am Princess Hinoka.

Peach: Ooh, you're a princess too? What kingdom are you princess of?

Hinoka: Well, I'm the princess of Hoshido but the problem is...I...um...kinda don't know how to act like a princess...

Peach: Oh...I see well, do you know how to greet to the citizens of your homeland?

Hinoka: Well, to be honest...no I spend most of my time training, being with my family, and keeping my retainers in check?

Peach: O-Oh, training for what? A war?

Hinoka: Well, we USED to be in a war but thanks to Corrin, we were able to defeat the true evil and the reason the war existed in the first place.

Peach: I see, but back to was I saying, you said you don't know how to talk to others aside from your family and retainers?

Hinoka: Correct.

 **Peach hands Hinoka a chair to sit down**

Peach: Please have seat, because we're going to be here for a while.

Peach and Hinoka grew support C


	10. Peach and Hinoka supprot B

Peach: Okay, now you're understanding it, give it try.

Hinoka: O-Okay. **Clears throat** Hello, my name is Hinoka and I am the princess of Hoshido, how are you today?

Peach: Perfect! That was wonderful Hinoka!

Hinoka: **blushes** Hehehe...thanks Peach...you're making me blush...

Peach: Awww, that's adorable.

Hinoka: Hey Peach, I wonder how you know how to talk politely like that to people around you?

Peach: Oh, my mother used to taught me about talking politely to others, friends or strangers. Sometimes I get a little rude time to time but it's never common, and it usually happens with whenever I'm kidnapped.

Hinoka: Wait, KIDNAPPED!? Who kidnapped you?

Peach: ...Bowser, king of the koopas.

Hinoka: You mean, that giant turtle with a spiky shell?

Peach: Yes, him...

Hinoka: Why did he keep doing it?

Peach: He never explained why but it's probably something with his hatred with Mario.

Hinoka: That's...horrible...

Peach: Indeed it is, I tried to escape so many times, but Bowser and his troops always caught me and forced me return back to my cell. Even if it envoles violence...

Hinoka: What did they do to harm you?!

Peach: Getting hit in the head by hammers and Goomba's rock head...sometimes I forget where was I and what was I doing. Even Bowser threatened to kill me if I tried escaping again...

Hinoka: **grabs her Naginata** Don't worry Peach, I will make sure he never makes you suffer ever again! So where is he?

Peach: Whoa whoa whoa, Hinoka, please drop your weapon, I know how to defend myself.

Hinoka: Really? How? I never see you with any kind of weapon.

Peach: Oh, I use magic and my legs.

Hinoka: You know how to kick? Who taught you?

Peach: Well, it was in another universe in China and this police officer who was kind and was training children at that moments taught me a few kick techniques and in combination with my magic.

Hinoka: Interesting, and what about magic?

Peach: I was born with magic, it's kinda like a Disney film but its kinda not at the same times.

Hinoka: Disney?

Peach: Oh, that's not important, but I do want to know more about you and you're kingdom, Princess Hinoka.

Hinoka: O-Oh, it will be a pleasure, Princess Peach

Peach and Hinoka grew support B


	11. Peach and Hinoka support A

Hinoka: Erm, Peach, my backstory is...embarrassing and confusing...

Peach: Oh, that's alright, my friend Bayonetta says her backstory is also way more confusing than anyone's else's so don't worry about.

Hinoka: O-Okay, **clears throat** when my mother, Queen Mikoto gave birth to me, she was kind to me, no matter what happens. Even during the times I hated her.

Peach: Hate? What caused you to hate your own mother?

Hinoka: I didn't really have a reason, perhaps it was jealousy towards my other siblings. One day Mikoto returned with a child, an adopted child, it was Corrin.

Peach: Corrin? You mean...

Hinoka: Yes, the Corrin you see today is the game Corrin that my mother has brought to Hosidio. She cared him like it was her own blood related child. But when the day that Corrin was kidnapped by King Garon, the King of Nohr I was filled by sadness. I would never forgive Nohr for taking one of most important people in my life.

Peach: That sounds...depressing, I'm sorry about your rough childhood...

Hinoka: Don't apologize Peach, you had nothing to do of what happened with Hosidio and Nohr.

Peach: Yeah...you're right, please continue.

Hinoka: Okay, has I was saying, I spent most of my time in my room, thinking about Corrin, crying and worrying all of the horrible things Nohr has done to him.

Peach: Then how did you...

Hinoka: I was about to get to that part, after months of crying and being a coward, I decided to pick up my naginata, I wanted if I want to help Corrin, I'll need to do it myself.

Peach: Why didn't you try asking one of your troops or asking your brothers, sisters, or mother?

Hinoka: My brother Ryoma, at the time had mission from my father, former king of Hosidio, Sumeragi.

Peach: What happened to this "Sumeragi"?

Hinoka: He...he...he was killed trying to protect Corrin from Garon...

Peach: Oh...

Hinoka: Takumi spent most of his time training and spending time with us, and my little sister Sakura, was just born at that time. As for my mother, I was still despising her and she understood and hoped one day all of my anger was gone. Which, it was and my mother was polite and nice the entire time she was alive.

Peach: I see...did she die when Corrin returned?

Hinoka: Yes, when Corrin returned to us, while Nohr was looking for him, we got him to come back and he confused since he said he spent most of his life in a tower. But a strange figure, thinking it were Nohrian troops, destroyed the town of Hosidio in a purple and black explosion, killing all civilians, including my mother which she sacrificed herself to save Corrin...

Peach: I'm...sorry to hear that Hinoka...

Hinoka: Its alright Peach, after all, if it wasn't for my mother and Corrin's kidnapping (I don't want to admit), I wouldn't be like I would be today.

Peach: I see, I see your pain with your mother and father's death along with Corrin's kidnapping was a rough childhood but you powered through it and became a great princess.

Hinoka: But Peach, you know I'm terrible at being a princess.

Peach: But we talked about it didn't we? And with my help, you'll understand the roles of being a princess.

Hinoka: You're right...thank you Princess Peach.

Peach: It was a pleasure, Princess Hinoka, now shall we- **was interrupted** **by Megaman running towards Peach with a small piece of paper in his hand, with his helmet** **off.**

Peach: Hm? Is there a problem, Rock?

Megaman: Well yes and no, you see, Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, and Villager are planning a surprise party for Palutena for thanking her for saving their lives and they want you to make a big cake for her.

Peach: I see, well tell them that cake will be has big has the room. **She petting Rock's hair**

Megaman: Alright **rushes back**

Hinoka: A...cake?

Peach: Yes, do you want to help me make it?

Hinoka: Yeah...I don't know how to make cake...

Peach:... **sighs** Okay allow me to teach you.

Peach and Hinoka gre support A


	12. Laslow ans Samus support C

Laslow: La la la la, there's so much space here for me to dance. And I wonder if I can find any women to flirt at.

Samus: … **Samus (in her powersuit** **looks at Laslow** **dancing in the middle of the hallway**

Laslow: WAHH! I thought I was alone, I'm sorry sir, am I in you way?

Samus: **slowly shakes her head** No, you're not and I'm not a man.

Laslow: Y-You're a woman!?

Samus: Yes **she takes off her powersuit** **helmet** **which reveals Samus's face.**

Laslow: You...look...beautiful...

Samus: …

Laslow: **grabs Samus's left hand** Yes, you are the one, you are the one who will be the one who will join me in the sunset, please tell me your name, honey.

Samus: **gets her hand off of Laslow's** **hands** No, and leave.

Laslow: Oh but why would I do that?

Samus: Because you're getting really close to getting seriously hurt.

Laslow: Oh, you're a threatening one aren't you?

Samus: I'm serious, now if you don't want to get hurt you'll let me leave **tries to leave but Laslow walks walks** **in front of her**

Laslow: Hey! Not so fast! Life is full of twists and turns and unexpected happenings! We should approach each day as if it were our last, as for all we know it will be! Just think, tomorrow I could be spirited away—or worse! What if you never have an opportunity to see me again? Would you not give anything to then apologize for how you treated me? Perhaps...over a cup of tea?

Samus: I don't even know who you are, where you came from, or your damn name! Perhaps if you weren't so flirty and all over my face maybe, just MAYBE I would have a cup of tea with you. But you're just wasting my time "sir".

Laslow: …

Samus: Now, I'll be taking my leave.

Laslow: No.

Samus: What?

Laslow: I'm afraid you're not leaving yet, please you must apologize for you words and how you threatened me. Perhaps we can settle this in battle.

Samus: ...good choice **she punches Laslow** **in the face so hard, he falls to the ground and has a bruise** **mark of his face. She also stomped Laslow** **on his chest.** Well played, sir. **She walks away**

 **Laslow is paralyzed of how strong she was and totally underestimated** **her**

Laslow: ...I'll...just need to find a...urg! Better...way...

Laslow and Samus grew suport C


	13. Laslow and Samus support B

Laslow: Ugh...she's strong, really strong, I don't understand how someone has beautiful has her can be this powerful...huh? **Overhears Samus talking to someone**

Samus: So this creep wouldn't let me leave and tried to ask me out on a date.

Zelda: So what did you do?

Samus: I tried to be polite, but it seems to make it worse and he tried things like ask me for a cup of tea to...ask me to sit with him in the sunset. Then I threatened him which he replied with "Perhaps we can settle this in battle" so I punched him to the ground and stepped on his stomach.

Zelda: Ooh, you have a common record with that. Captain Falcon, Pit...kinda, Solid Snake, Ike, the list goes on. It seems men will just ask you out without testing you.

Samus: Yeah, I suppose well at least Falcon, Snake, and the others at least know how to fight but that creep, he was more pathetic than Jigglypuff's jabs. I suppose I should apologi-

Laslow: **clears throat** I apologize for interrupting this normal conversation but I heard you two talking about me and my failed attempts at proposing and I want to apologize to you madam.

Zelda: ... **leaves the scene**

Samus: **sighs** You are forgiven, "Sir".

Laslow: Very well, shall we get to know each other for a little while?

Samus: If I do will you promise to leave me alone?

Laslow: Well, perhaps.

Samus: Very will, sit down.

Laslow: **he sits down on the chair that Zelda was originally** **on**

Samus: My name is Samus Aran, a former Galactic Federation soldier and later turned into a bounty hunter to save the universe from Space pirates.

Laslow: Space pirates?

Samus: Yes, Space pirates are not like the average pirates you see at the sea, they're dangerous aliens who want to drain the parasitic energy-draining organisms called Metroids.

Laslow: What are these Metroids you say?

Samus: Metroids are titular creatures who were created by the Chozo. The Chozo are a bird species who raised me after my parents were murdered from the leader of the space pirates, Ridley.

Laslow: Oh, so you two had to deal with living with no parents...

Samus: You two have your parents murdered?

Laslow: Yes, my mother and father were brutally mudered and eaten while I had to watch every second of it...

Samus: I was a child when my parents were murdered, Ridley killed him right in front of me. I still blame myself for my parents' death.

Laslow: Oh that's nonsense, you were a child how could you blame yourself for a murder you didn't even cause?

Samus: I started because I wanted to be friends with Ridley, but he replied back, by saying he's going to kill me. So my father and the soldiers opened fire on Ridley and that's when he killed my parents.

Laslow:...it seems were more alike than we first met.

Samus: I hate to say it, but I agree. You may not be as bad as I thought, _as_ bad.

Laslow: Why yes, now let's dive into the sunset and watch the sun rest for the moon to awake from its slumber.

Samus:...kid, if you want to be my friend, you have to change that.

Laslow and Samus grew support B


	14. Laslow and Samus support A

**Laslow and Samus were on top of the roof and watching the sunset**

Samus: So why did you call me up here?

Laslow: Because I wanted you to join me to watch the sun go down to a rest for the moon to awake.

Samus: ... **slaps Laslow** idiot.

Laslow: Ow! What was that for?

Samus: You still don't change don't you?

Laslow: But I haven't done anything wrong!

Samus: ... **sighs** Listen, I'm sorry for slapping you, it's just when you keep flirting with me or anyone else, it gets really irritating for me or anyone to take you seriously. And you said you are a retainer of a prince of a kingdom?

Laslow: Correct.

Samus:...prove it to me.

Laslow: What do you mean?

Samus: **grabs her gun** If you really are a strong fighter and not a lover, you must fight me. Or would you rather me to stop being friends with you and I'll tell you prince, whoever he is and tell him who you really are.

Laslow: Ugh...okay **grabs his brave sword**

 **The two fought fearsly, the blade and the gun both heard of the wind while the sun was going down. Laslow** **swinging his sword and Samus using her jet boots and gun for attacking.** **They both stopped after they both lost their energy to fight.**

Samus: **heavy breathing** So, I was wrong...

Laslow: …

Samus: Get over here and heal up! **Hands Laslow** **a exlier**

Laslow: ...thank you.

Samus: Don't mention it, I have a question for you.

Laslow: Hm? What is it?

Samus: Why did you choose to be a retainer?

Laslow: I wish I can tell you, but it's really really complicated.

Samus: Okay?

Laslow: But, I wasn't originally from that kingdom. I was from a far away time.

Samus: So...another dimension?

Laslow: Yes, I guess.

Samus: …

Laslow: ...so...do you want to go out on a date and forget about our little fight he had a little while longer?

Samus: … **smacks Laslow on the head** What am I going to do with you?

Laslow: Hehe ow! So is that a no?

Samus: Here's the deal kid, were NOT going out has a date, only friends, you hear me? And if you tell anyone that were in a relationship, you'll never knew me.

Laslow: **gulp** Y-Yes ma'am...

Laslow and Samus grew support A


	15. Laslow and Samus support S

Laslow: **clears thorat** Samus, I must have a word with you if you have the time.

Samus: I have some time to kill, what is it?

Laslow: You may hurt me when I ask this but, Samus Aran, will you marry me?

Samus: **sighs**

Laslow: Y-You're not angry at me, are you?

Samus: No no, I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed in you Laslow.

Laslow: I...

Samus: I knew you would ask me that, but I wasn't expecting it now.

Laslow: Samus...I...

Samus: Don't get me wrong, your flirting started to get annoying, but I've gotten used to it. But taking it this far and asking for marriage, which I have never seen you ever do, hell ever doing it to anyone I know by now. But do you really have feelings for me? Do you really want to marry me? Because if you do then ask me why and maybe, just maybe I'll give you my response!

Laslow: ...forgive me, Lady Samus. The fault is mine for delivering it, even ignoring what you wanted me not to do, but make no mistake. I do indeed want your hand in marriage.

Samus: …

Laslow: I have a reputation as a ladies' man, but my feelings to you are truth nothing but the truth. I honestly think we could be really happy together has husband and wife.

Samus: Hmph, so what you said is the truth?

Laslow: Indeed it is, Lady Samus and I'll ask you again, will you marry me?

Samus: Kiss me you fool... **trying to hide her blushing**

Laslow: H-Huh?

Samus: You heard me Laslow, kiss me, my answer is yes I will marry you but you must keep me one promise.

Laslow: Yes, Samus?

Samus: You must promise me to stop flirting to other women, I will not allow anyone else to get flirted on by you and thinking all men are like that.

Laslow: Women...think of that?

Samus: Yes, it's stupid has it sounds.

Laslow: I understand, darling, I love you Samus Aran.

Samus: **looks at the ground for a second, chuckles, and looks at Laslow** I...love you too, Laslow.

Laslow: We're going to be a great a couple and I can't wait for our children to-

Samus: Wait wait wait, when did I ever agree on making children with you?

Laslow: Oh...um-

Samus: You know what, I'll think about making children or not.

Laslow: Okay darling, take all the time you need.

Samus: Yeah...

Laslow and Samus grew support S


End file.
